Prince Lelouch
by Tsukishiro Yuki
Summary: Suzaku have a mission from the king , to find the missing prince Lelouch . Will Lelouch agree to go to the castle with Suzaku? Lelouch x Suzaku , Lelouch x Rolo , sho-ai


Lelouch live happily both with his brother Rolo in area 11 . Both of them always work to suffience their live . They always care each other . Every day they always heard about war and people who death in the televison . "niichan.. why do you think this war happen? " . "sa-na.. the Majesty want to make his county to be bigger .. " answer Lelouch who was stand in the back of the sofa .

Lelouch eyes locked when he saw a brown hair man , with a green eye that was very beautiful. That man was Kururugi Suzaku the Knight of Round . From the first sight Lelouch already fall in love with that guy . "nii-chan.. niichan.."called rolo . "eh??" lelouch snaped rom his dreamday . "what happen?" rolo look at lelouch . "nothing.. nothing at all. Come on Lets go to work I bet that old man is watting for us.." said lelouch

in other place

"kururugi-sama .. the highness call you" said a servant to Suzaku , who was checking his lancelot . Without any question Suzaku walk into the royal castle and kneel in one foot in front of his Majesty "do you call me my lord?" ask suzaku politly . "kururugi .. I want you to find my son , he was gone for 16 years, my spies said that my son is in area 11" explain the king . The king snap his finger, a servant come close to suzaku and give a picture to suzaku .

Suzaku saw a small boy was carried in his mother arm and use a necklace in his neck , "his name is Lelouch , inside of the necklace has his name , I only give you time 1 week to find him " . "yes, my lord no need to worried , I will find your son in less then 1 week " said suzaku with certain . Suzaku leave the castle and prepare his person to help him find the prince . _"I never thought the king have a very beautiful son.."_ suzaku smiled a bit

"Rolo , Lelouch go to the market and buy some tomatoes we were run out of tomatoes " the owner of the restaurant said to them both . "ok .. we will" answer rolo . Lelouch and Rolo take of their epron and head to the market . "excuse me?" Lelouch dan Rolo turn back and suprised when they sew a lot of man who using army uniform was in fromt of them. "who are you? What do you want?" Lelouch protect his brother Rolo in her back . From the middle of the army a person walk through them , Lelouch was totally surprised that the person is Kururugi Suzaku , His heart beating fast .

"I'm sorry , we didn't want to harm you , we come here to pick you up your majesty " Suzaku bowed to Lelouch , "your majesty?" Lelouch and Rolo look each other and confuse . "I'm sorry but I think you search the wrong person , I'm not a prince or any royal person.." "no you are, You are the prince that lost for 16 years, Your father , the King order me to pick you up to the casle..you were never born in Lamperough Family didn't you" explain suzaku . Lelouch and Rolobecome so surprised when he heard that word

"no .. that must be wrong , nii-chan was born in Lamperough Family" rolo didn't want to accept what suzaku said , "no Rolo , its true.. I was never born in lamperough family , sorry I'm not telling you the thruth, actually I was adopted by you parents, They say that I was founded in a street , when I was a baby . but Mother and father didn't want to leave me alone so they took me home .." said lelouch to Rolo . "but .. eventhough I'm not from the lamperough family , You couldn't say that I'm from the royal family.." continue lelouch

"oh.. I could say it because I have a proof " suzaku look really calm . "show us " said rolo who really want to know . "that necklace.. you use .. could I borrow it for a few minute?" suzaku pointed at lelouch necklace. "s..sure.. " lelouch take of his necklace and give it to suzaku . suzaku open the necklace and smiled "you got this necklace since you were a baby , am I wrong? Prince Lelouch" lelouch look surprised . "h..h..how do you know??" ask lelouch.

Suzaku showed a picture of Lelouch when he was a baby using that necklace . "so could you believe me now ? your majesty? Or should I say prince Lelouch " suzaku bowed again. "…" lelouch couldn't say even a word he was totally confused what he have see and heard . "so shall we go ?" ask suzaku . "I'm not going without my brother" said lelouch . " no nii-chan.. you have to go by yourself I'm not a royal family.. you are a royal family.. I'm not ought to go there.. " Rolo look kinda sad , "but rolo.." "its okay!!" shout Rolo . "its okay niic-han I will learn how to live my self..you should go…" Rolo push Lelouch body . Suzaku catch Lelouch from behind. "R.Rolo…" rolo run leaving that place , rolo was crying . cry because his lovely brother is isnt beside him again

Suzaku take Lelouch to the Royal house. At the way to the house Lelouch look so quite and sad , suzaku couldn't do anything but just stay quite . The car stopped in front of the big house , a servant open lelouch door and give him a greet . Lelouch look kinda say when he was been greeted . Lelouch and suzaku go inside the house "you must be tired my prince , let me take you to your room" said suzaku

Suzaku take Lelouch to his room . "_this guy he was totally cool _..". Suzaku open a door and let lelouch go inside . Lelouch so surprised because his room was soo big "is this truly my room?" "yes of couse.. do you want a bigger room?" . "no… I mean isn't it to big? For me alone in here" said lelouch shyly . " no your majesty , this is your room you have to deserve it.." said suzaku

"kururugi-san.. " "you can call me suzaku if you want.." suzaku cut lelouch confersation . "h..haik. ano.. suzaku could you just call me Lelouch , I fell really strange if you call me your majesty..because I want you to become my friends.." . "but my prince.." "please.." lelouch cut suzaku word. "if that your wish.. lelouch.." suzaku smiled at Lelouch . "I think you should have some rest Lelouch, tonight will be a meeting with you brother and sister they have been expecting from all long time also.." said suzaku . "who are my brother and sister?" ask lelouch . " you will see it later, right now I had a job to do , so if you need help just call the servant, they will served you for 24 hours" explain suzaku. "ohh ok.. thanks for everything" lelouch smiled at suzaku . "so please excuse me" suzaku bowed at lelouch and leave lelouch room

"_so I also had a sibling ..."_ lelouch sit at the bed . "_ Rolo.. I wonder what are you doing.. I really want to meet you right now.." l_elouch struck his body into a ball thinking , he feel really sorry , leaving rolo alone . Lelouch asleep after thinking about his brother all the time

I'm new in here.. so hope you enjoy my stories.. give me a review please.. hehe


End file.
